User blog:Misry6/Total Darkness Proposal: General Morando
A slightly modified version of my Pure Evil proposal of General Morando from the Villains Wiki. As the other candidate, Morgana, is officially Totally Dark, let's discuss Morando so he is also officially approved. A glorious day, it shall be. What's the setting? The Tales of Arcadia trilogy is a science-fantasy, family-friendly DreamWorks television show trilogy on Netflix consisting of three shows: Trollhunters, 3Below, and Wizards (the last of which has not come out yet). Basically, most of it takes place in the city known as Arcadia. It's not just a city, but also a hotspot for supernatural activity involving three species: trolls, aliens (sorry, Aja doesn't like the term "alien") extraterrestrials, and wizards, which the public isn't aware of. The story is about teenagers who attend at the high school named Arcadia Oaks High, and are involved with these three different species; these teens each go to school and are on their own quest to save the world from despicable threats. Who are these despicable threats I speak of? Gunmar (a non-TD qualifier since he genuinely loved his son, Bular), Morando (who I'm proposing), and Morgana (already approved as TD). Who is he? General Morando, one of the two main antagonists so far of the Tales of Arcadia trilogy (alongside Gunmar), with Gunmar as a troll who's the main antagonist in Trollhunters, and Morando as an extretresstrial who's the main antagonist in 3Below; Morgana is a principal antagonist of the trilogy and could eventually become the main antagonist in Wizards. Crimes and evil acts General Morando was once a general of King Fialkov and Queen Coranda's armies, but was exiled from the planet Akiridion-5 for trying to seize power by force. Eventually, he concocted a plan to set himself free, so he hired the Zeron Brotherhood to kill hundreds of Akiridions in the Satellite-Nine attack, including Varvatos Vex's family. He was very aware about Varvatos's past, so he ordered him to lower the shields, claiming that no one would get hurt, and never told him that he ordered the Zeron Brotherhood to do so. The weak-minded Varvatos, wanting revenge on the King for improving the planet's defenses instead of allowing the Phalanx to pursue the Zeron Brotherhood so his family wouldn't be killed, lowered the shields. During Princess Aja and Prince Krel's coronation, Varvatos has already lowered the planet's shields, allowing Morando and his forces to attack. He confronts House Tarron at their palace and has his soldiers shoot at the King and Queen, leaving behind only their life cores. Varvatos realizes what a fool he was to lower the shields, so he promises the King and Queen that he will protect the heirs (Aja and Krel), and takes their life cores into the House Tarron spaceship (the program inside it is named Mother) as well as the heirs, while Zadra stays back and defends them from Morando's forces. Soon, Morando has his V-Strikers attack the spaceship, but it escapes through hyperspace. Despite a soldier telling Morando that they could not pursue the spaceship since their ships aren't designed for space travel, Morando kills him anyway by crushing his life core, assembling several bounty hunters, including the Zeron Brotherhood, to bring back the King and Queen's life cores, claiming he will reward them. After successfully taking over Akiridion-5 (even with many of the Akiridions ranting that he was never the rightful king), he tries to corrupt Zadra into being his lieutenant, but she refuses the offer, and soon escapes with Izita, becoming a member of the Resistance. After that, Morando asks Loth Saborian, one of the Akiridions who work for him, about the status of the Omen project. Loth tells him that it's difficult, but Morando threatens to kill him. Eventually, the first Omen (a gigantic, brutal robot which is nearly indestructible), is created, and Morando makes a claim that the age of Omen has begun. (He basically means that he will create more Omens to terrorize the citizens of Akiridion-5.) He then has the Omen kill all of the rebels. While Zadra escapes on a ship to Earth, the Omen hitches a ride without her knowing. Even worse, Morando forces the Akiridions to worship him, with one of the guards threatening a child not to pray for the King and Queen's return. The guard says, “First warning. There will be no second warnings.” After arriving on Earth, the Omen corrupts Mother's programming and takes the King and Queen's cores during the event of the Eternal Night which Morgana has already caused. However, when it tries to fly away, Varvatos makes a heroic sacrifice to save the King and Queen by slamming the side of his ship into the spaceship, thus making up for his treason. He is knocked unconscious, and subsequently taken away by the Zeron Alpha to a prison in the Earth's Moon where the bounty hunters hang out. After that, Aja, Krel, and Zadra manage to enter Mother, but are attacked by the Blanks with the corrupted programming. Aja manages to escape, but is confronted by the Omen. Morando, from a holographic screen, taunts Aja that if she destroys the Omen, she will also destroy the King and Queen, and shows the footage to the entire planet of Akiridion-5 of Omen brutalizing and attempting to kill her. He also tries to have the Omen self-destruct in a countdown. However, Krel is able to turn Mother back to its original programming, thus temporarily shutting down the Omen. During this time, he and Aja make a speech to the planet that inspires hope and rebellion against Morando. Morando tries to have Loth shut off the video, who claims that it's impossible. Despite this, the Omen turns back on since its battery wasn't completely drained, but Aja kicks it into Mother's gears before it can self-destruct, thus destroying the Omen. With that, Morando decides to personally invade Earth so he can crush the King and Queen's cores himself. After the events of Part 1, Loth Saborian redeems himself after realizing just how horrible Morando has become, so he reveals to Zadra, Aja, and Krel that Morando has created much more Omens to oppress his people. To continue the fight against Morando, Krel creates a game which is linked to parking-security drones to destroy Morando's main vessel. Aja convinces Mary Wang, one of her human friends, to make the game go viral because it'll keep their summer from being boring. Hundreds of people start playing the game, causing hundreds of parking drones to combat Morando's vessel. However, the people start playing Go Go Sushi 2: Wasabi's Revenge instead because it's a popular game that has recently came out, causing the hundreds of drones to be destroyed. However, Eli Pepperjack, one of the human allies against Morando, targets Morando's vessel and makes a critical hit even though his parking drone was destroyed, forcing Morando and his fleet to flee. Morando gets infuriated by this, so he rips off one of the Omens' heads and orders Loth to triple the bounty. Eventually, Loth gives vital information about both the legend of Seklos and Gaylen being true and the location of Gaylen's core to one of the members of the Resistance. Morando discovers that he has betrayed him, so he has one of the Omens snatch the Resistance member and forces him to give the information to him. Morando then snaps his fingers, thus having the Omen drop the Resistance member from a great height. He then has Loth taken to the prison bay because he might still be useful to him. Morando then creates a red hologram to Colonel Kubritz, saying he also wants to get rid of Aja and Krel, and he also makes another hologram (a blue one) speaking to Gwendolyn, who calls him about contacting Aja and Krel. After that, Morando creates an asteroid the size of Arcadia to crash in Arcadia in approximately 24 "horvaths" (the Akiridion word for "hours"), which causes Aja, Krel, and Varvatos to make a deal with Kubritz to stop the asteroid. Although the asteroid was stopped, Kubritz reveals that it wasn't a deal, but a trap. Fortunately, Aja, Krel, and Varvatos are able to escape with the help of Stuart, Toby, and Steve. After that, Morando finally arrives on Earth. Kubritz tells Morando “They were too preoccupied to stop your asteroid,” but Morando tells her it was a diversion to distract the Royals, and gives her some Omens, claiming it's to help her defend Earth. Morando also arrives at Area 49B and releases one of his bounty hunters, Tronos Madu, only so he can kill him off for his failures. Kubritz shrugs in disgust, but she foolishly continues to trust him. After that, Morando reveals that Gaylen was a celestial of fearsome power who crushed the stars in his hand, turning them to dust, and from that dust, Akiridion-5 was created; while Gaylen is gone, his core still exists, a weapon of remarkable power that is now on our planet. He tells Kubritz that if she helps him find the core, then he will provide her with weapons she could use to protect herself against the galaxy. Eventually, after those events are over, Aja and Luug accidentally teleport to Area 49B, where Morando confronts Aja, and they both fight. However, as Morando gets the upper hand, Luug and Aja teleport back to Mother. Morando then arrives with his Omens as he commands them, with Kubritz telling Morando that he promised her technology to help her. He tells her that it is too important for a human to command, and that he will return his Omens to her after he gets the King and Queen's cores. He and his Omens then find Mother, and tells the Royals (Aja, Krel, Varvatos, and Zadra) that he will give them a quick death if they surrender, but will kill them horrifyingly if they don't. They refuse to surrender, so he has his Omens attack Mother, who immediately activates her shield to protect the Royals, who call Buster, the alien monster (literal, not figurative) to the rescue, but Morando, in his ship, explodes Buster to his death using his lasers. He and his Omens enter the spaceship and attack Mother, and seemingly deletes her, not knowing that she transferred herself into one of his Omens. Then, he stops the Omens from fighting, only so he can kill Varvatos himself, and brutally fights him, taunts him about how he could've been one of his greatest warriors, and mocks him about himself ordering the Zeron Brotherhood to launch the bombing on Satellite-Nine: “Oh, so you heard about that? What can I say, old friend? You have a keen mind for battle, but are a soolian in every other respect. Lay down your weapon, Varvatos. Kneel before your rightful king.” Varvatos refuses to do so, and rightfully says he does not fight fair. Morando admits it, and that he fights to win, destroying Varvatos' weapon and shooting him a few times, similar to a mature shooting game. He then decides to force him to watch as he kills the rest of the Royals, and enters the spaceship and accesses the King and Queen's memories to find where Gaylen's core is so he can become a god. Morando discovers that the King and Queen gave Gaylen's core to Kanjigar the Courageous (the previous Trollhunter) and Vendel to hide it in Trollmarket. He gets out of the memories and destroys their protection, leaving their life cores to be drained. He leaves to Trollmarket to finally claim Gaylen's core for himself. With that, Mother is forced to make a heroic sacrifice to power the stasis chambers of the spaceship so the King and Queen get their power cores get full so they can come back, even though she gets be erased forever. Morando soon gives Kubritz special armor so she can defend herself, and that it will have Gaylen's core inside it once he comes back. He then has his Omens drill their way down into Trollmarket, where they search for Gaylen's core. However, he finds the Royals, and tries to destroy them. He follows them into the Deep where Gaylen's core is kept, trying to reach it before Aja and Krel could. He finally gains it for himself, deciding to use it to remake the universe. After getting Gaylen's core, Morando reveals to Kubritz that after Seklos destroyed Gaylen, the universe descended into chaos, and he wants to use Gaylen's core to bring his own order on the universe. Instead of inserting it into Kubritz's new armor as promised, he absorbs its power. However, Kubritz still trusts him… not knowing that he would likely betray her later on. After hours of absorbing the power, Morando becomes the size of a giant movie monster like Godzilla, he becomes black, his highlights and eyes become red, and he has become more powerful than ever before. He arrives at Arcadia, and starts wreaking havoc. Meanwhile, Kubritz realizes what a monster (literal and figurative) Morando truly is. Aja tries to redeem Kubritz and help her fight against Morando. When Morando starts attacking Aja, Kubritz truly does redeem herself as she protects Aja from Morando, who boasts about himself being a god. However, Morando fatally wounds her by knocking her against a car which falls upon her, but not before Kubritz is able to weaken him. After that, Morando blows up Kubritz, and then grabs Toby and Steve, threatening to crush them if they don't tell him where Aja is. However, Aja appears, so Morando throws Toby and Steve, expecting that she will fail to save them. However, she does, so Morando chases them to the bridge. Aja then manages to stab Morando's hand and slash off one of his left eyes. Soon, the armies of Akiridion-5 come to Earth and fight Morando, severely weakening him. However, Morando shows the wings in his suit, and uses a force shield to destroy the armies. So, Aja and Krel are forced to use the rebuilt Seklos's cannon to finish him off, which can only happen if two of the Royals' life cores are drained while the cannon is still used. King Fialkov and Queen Coranda are finally fully restored, and use the cannon to sacrifice themselves as their power cores are drained as they die. With that, Aja and Krel aim the cannon at Morando, and Aja shoots it, ending him once and for all. Traits Morando is a power-hungry tyrant who cares about nothing other than getting the most power anyone can have. He is a sadistic and strict individual as he desires, more than anything else, to absorb Gaylen's core to commit omnicide by destroying the universe, then recreating it the way he sees fit, making him a threatening vllain who had to be stopped in any way possible. Plus, Morando is extremely manipulative to those he claims are his allies, such as deceiving Varvatos Vex into lowering the shields of Akiridion-5, as well as promising Colonel Kubritz that he'll insert Gaylen's core into her armor after he receives it. However, what really makes Morando stand out beyond the average villain is how dangerously pragmatic and personal he is. He basically hired the Zeron Brotherhood to initiate the bombing on Satellite-Nine to kill hundreds of Akiridions (including Varvatos's entire family) and then manipulated Varvatos into lowering the shields, promising no one would be hurt. However, after Varvatos lowered the shields, Morando deliberately broke said promise by launching a full-scale attack on Akiridion-5. When he becomes the self-proclaimed king of the planet, he even goes so far as to killing one of his soldiers simply for bringing bad news, as well as enacting a law that whoever does not worship him whatsoever shall die. One of his robots even warned a child: "First warning. There will be no second warnings." He also has his entire planet watch as Aja is being brutalized and nearly killed by his first Omen. Morando gets even worse in Part 2 when he forces an Akiridion soldier to reveal to him the legend of Seklos and Gaylen, so when he finds out about it about Gaylen's Core which holds godlike powers, he decides to absorb it into himself so he can become a god (a further step than a king) and destroy the entire universe and remake it in his own image, but he would do a horrible act along the way by blasting an innocent pet insect-like alien named Buster, into nothing except a skull and green blood. All in all, Morando has absolutely no limits to his villainy, and will do anything to achieve his egregious goals. Is he heinous enough? Morando goes far and beyond what a kids' show tyrant generally does. *First, the fact that he basically engineered the death of a soldier's own family behind-the-scenes to manipulate him into becoming a traitor to his king and queen by lowering the shields just so he can usurp the throne, does it for me. *Then he actually forces the Akiridions to worship him instead of praying for the King and Queen under the very real threat that something terrible will happen to them if they don't, as there would be no second warnings (also, a child was shown to be among them). *Next, he has all of Akiridion-5 watch as Aja, one of the two main protagonists of 3Below (alongside Krel), is being brutalized by his first Omen; no, not the entire city, not the entire state, not the entire country, nor the entire continent, but the entire planet. *Last, after taunting Varvatos about having hired the Zeron Brotherhood to kill his family and telling him that he fights to win, he basically shoots Varvatos three times, very similarly to a mature shooting game for teens and adults (and that's in a family-friendly show, BTW). The camera actually focuses on where Morando is pointing at and shooting his target, and plus, every time Morando fires a shot in that scene, red bursts of energy can be seen coming from the victim, which can be compared to blood spurting out from a victim in a shooting game as said victim is being shot at and dies. And as for the standard for the series he's from? It's no lie; Tales of Arcadia has a very high heinous standard. *Morgana, an evil wizard who existed before the creation of humans and trolls, counts as Pure Evil because she craves world chaos, forced a once-heroic troll named Angor Rot to become her slave, uses a made-of-evil troll named Gunmar as a pawn, tries to torment her former mentor (Merlin) to his death, commit genocide, and rule the world. Plus, there's no indication that the she's powerful enough to do what Morando could after he absorbed Gaylen's core (even though she did gloat about herself being a deity), so we're not removing her from the PE category. *Gunmar, even though he doesn't qualify as Pure Evil, is still heinous enough to count because despite being a troll and less powerful than Morgana, he still tries to force Jim and Nomura to kill one or the other, as well as trying to commit genocide on humanity and rule the world like Morgana did, and he makes up for his lack of resources. *Gaylen, the celestial who created the planet Akiridion-5 out of star dust, was going to destroy it before he was destroyed by Seklos, who did a heroic sacrifice to stop him. *General Morando, however, also counts as Pure Evil IMO because he has already taken over an entire planet and all of his people by putting the King and Queen in stasis through his armies, and forces the citizens of the planet to worship him through fear and intimidation. Plus, while Morgana is from the wizard race and uses dark magic, Morando is in his own category because he's from an extratresstrial race and uses advanced technology. After Part 2, Morando now tops the heinous standards of the entire trilogy so far because he even goes so far as to desiring to become a god to destroy and recreate all of the universe in his own image, while Gaylen was only going to destroy Akiridion-5 and there's no real indication he wanted to be a god, and Gunmar and Morgana just wanted to rule the planet Earth. And finally, it's because of Morando that Akiridion-5 is ruled under a dictatorship, and Morando is the said dictator, so he easily passes this. Conclusion In my book? An easy and permanent keeper, especially after Part 2 of 3Below came out. Morando's heinousness is up there with the likes of General Hux and the Destructinator as he is not only a galactic conqueror, but a god wannabe who wants to reshape the universe as he sees fit. Category:Blog posts Category:Total Darkness Proposals